User talk:SGT.WOLFREN
Hi, welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SGT. MARCUS WOLFREN page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystal Song (Talk) 13:07, September 24, 2009 HI, people welcome to my talk page, feel fre to leave a message here if you want to talk to me if i'm on DF game itself. JOINING MY CLAN hey people. my name is SGT.Wolfren, i've just started up a clan called "The Hell Hound" and i am looking for members to join it. i do have 4 places for people to take in being my Officers ( second in command). if you want to jin my clan you need to fill this form in and copy it into a message in my talk page and send it. ill am unactive on the game itself but i will try and reply to you as quickly as i can: here is the Form to fill in: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- APPLICATION FORM This is the Hell Hounds application form. You must fill in the sections then copy it into a message page in SGT. Wolfren's talk page then send it and hope for the best that you are accepted: your profile name: The Hero your skills: melee 90 shotgun 20 your battle tatics: Go in head first axe a blazin clans or groups your in: None what level are you: 20 what class you are eg: soldier: Fireman why you want to join THE HELL HOUNDS: I would like to help the clan grow to be the biggest and baddest clan there is will you be loyal to the clan and will not betray them NO SIR rules of being in the clan: -You are not allowed to steal from other members. -You are not allowed to use vulgar, sexist or racist language. -You have to follow DF rules-- respect your fellow officers and commander show no mercy to any enemy of ours " WE hunt for justice, peace, freedom and most of all : salvation but kicking ass whille we do it" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RE: MY CLAN Hey. Well, first of all, you should follow this format when creating your clan page. Just follow that format to create your clan page. Also, you could take a look at other clan pages, and see how they do it. Here is an example. The content on your clan page is fine. You should try recruiting members on the Clan Discussion forum in Dead Frontier, to expand your clan. The purpose of creating a clan page here is to document that your clan exists. You should create a clan thread in the DF Clan Discussion Forum, if you haven't already, and your clan activities and communication should be held there. Your clan should not be based on the clan page here - it should be based on the clan thread in Clan Discussion. Also, I'd need to know the alignment of your clan, before I can put it in the appropriate category. Is it Good, Evil, Neutral, Lawful, Chaotic etc. Tell me what you think the alignment of your clan is, and I can put it under the appropriate category. Yup. Good luck in developing your clan. Crystal Song (talk) 15:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) joing the clan hey could i join your clan na,e is grog hello I would like to be considered for joining your clan i am a good looter and aggro magnet, let me kno if you would like me in your clan-- 02:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Building up your clan Hey. I advise you not to recruit players here - it can be troublesome and tiring at times. Instead, you should create a clan in the Dead Frontier Clan Discussion forum itself. There, it is much easier to communicate, and you have access to a wider audience. Also, when people post messages requesting membership to your clan, you'll already know their usernames, and you wouldn't need to ask unregistered IPs about their usernames. In your clan thread, you could include an application form, where applicants have to fill in information. You then read the information, and decide whether or not to accept the person as a member. You don't need to go about asking for their information. Yup. I strongly recommend that you create a clan thread in the DF Clan Discussion forums. Good luck in building up your clan. Crystal Song (talk) 13:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hey again. I have to inform you - you are not allowed to create an article just for your clan's application form. You should put it under your clan page, and not under a totally new article. I've moved the contents of the application form to your clan page, and deleted the application page. :If you have not created a clan thread in Dead Frontier, I strongly recommend you to do so now. It isn't exactly appropriate to be recruiting players in the Wiki. :Crystal Song (talk) 00:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey I would like to join you clan. Username is deathboy869. If i could be a super troop that would be awesome. Hope to hear from you soon.-- 21:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC)Deathboy869 can i join your profile name: hag your skills:mele your battle tatics: destroy any thing in my way clans or groups your in: none what level are you: 4 what class you are eg: enginner why you want to join THE HELL HOUNDS: so i can help when help is need and to try and stop this madness. will you be loyal to the clan and will not betray them yes i will be loyal to the clan and i am very dedicated to my work clan your profile name: wolfsblaze your skills: shotgun your battle tatics: destroying and helping clans or groups your in: none i want to join this one what level are you: 15 what class you are eg: soldier: police officer why you want to join THE HELL HOUNDS: to pwn zombies and hav a group will you be loyal to the clan and will not betray them i am loyal and ii shall not and will not betray them Name:flabberman2 Skill:machine guns Tatices:kill all zombies Clans in:none Level:2 Class:Soldier Why want to join:because i want to help Will I be loyal:yes i swear on my life and i agree to the rules plz let me join. Dead frontier account OH great Hell Hound Cammander what is your Dead frontier name for ur character? Blog Well, every user on this wiki can easily start a blog for themselves by clicking the blog button at your profile information and creating a new post, just like writing stuff anywhere else at this wiki. Feel free to embed Youtube Videos there, that can be easily done with the "Insert Video" button when you edit a page (the one most right), but aside from that I doubt I can tell you much else at the moment. The story is your own creation so you have to fully do that yourself, but maybe you could get some inspiration from the stories forums, people like to write biographies like that there now and then... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: an idea to publish dead frontier even more! Well, I cannot tell if it is a good idea or not, and I cannot help you get in contact with the game developers if you want to create a movie to promote Dead Frontier. What you can do is to, perhaps, send Xaelath a message about your offer to help promote Dead Frontier more. Or, you could make a thread in Dead Frontier Discussion to ask other players for tips and advice when creating a movie like that. But firstly, are you sure that you can create a movie of good quality? I have not seen what you can do, and I really cannot judge how good you are. If you happen to have great artistic talents like Resister person who made the DF Amputator Vs. Crow poster, well, go on then, contributions like that are welcomed. Maybe, you could create your movie and let others evaluate it. We wouldn't know how good your work is, until you actually show it to us. Crystal Song (talk) 11:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: cloths and specail weapon Please do not assume that I am close to AdminPwn just because I am an Admin on this Wiki. I am just another player of Dead Frontier, just that I have Admin rights here. In any case, I'll try to help you with your clothes. Radio headsets do not exist in the game. Red vests should exist in the game, but I believe they cost quite a bit now. Black long coat - you may be looking for a trench coat, but those are expensive. Gloves do not exist, but some variants of armour may come with gloves, that are equipped along with the armour. Black combats exist, but they may cost a lot now, like most pieces of clothing. I do not know much of gun, but it kind of looks like a rifle or machine gun. Refer to these pages, and you may find something that resembles that gun. http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Rifles http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_Guns And no, I cannot contact AdminPwn. You should post your questions in the Q&A section of the forums instead. Crystal Song (talk) 03:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Gauss Cannon Hey again. "Gauss cannons" do not exist in this game, you may be referring to the Gauss Rifle. It is a custom weapons belonging to a mod and you are unlikely to ever lay your hands on it. The helicopter is just another lootable object, nothing very special about it. I cannot help you with your video; I have had no experiences in making videos. You get better loot in deeper zones, and thus earn money faster. The Forsaken Titanium Blades will always be for sale, and I don't think it will run out, so you don't need to rush yourself to get one. This is getting tiresome. Post your questions in the Q&A forum in the future, and not here. I am here to improve the Wiki, and not to answer your every question. Oh, and, sign your name with this - ~~~~. Your signature with the date will then appear. Crystal Song (talk) 02:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Can I Join! your profile name: reorx66 your skills: Melee 10 Pistols 15 Machine Guns 10. your battle tatics: Shoot till I have no Ammo then kill till I die. clans or groups your in: none. what level are you: 4. what class you are eg: soldier: soldier. why you want to join THE HELL HOUNDS: to make this clan better and so I can try and stop dying as much. will you be loyal to the clan and will not betray them no sir! rules of being in the clan: -You are not allowed to steal from other members. -You are not allowed to use vulgar, sexist or racist language. -You have to follow DF rules-- respect your fellow officers and commander show no mercy to any enemy of ours can i join your clan? hey my name is:wolfrain032 my skills are: helping people out, and getting rid of zombies one at a time my wepon skills are: pistol-35 melee-25 my character class is:student my level is:10 and a half i would like to join the clan because: i want to help the clan on quest, growing, and make some friends while im at it will i respect officers and the leader of the clan: yes sir i will now the question is..... will you let me join your clan Application (I think this is where they wanted it) APPLICATION FORM **Still a newbie; trying to get better and get into a group** your profile name: Sergeant Sadist your skills: melee 50 pistol 15 machine gun 25 your battle tatics: Chainsaw until it gets crazy then pull out the SMG clans or groups your in: None what level are you: 15 what class you are eg: Soldier: Military why you want to join THE HELL HOUNDS: Looking for a good group to hunt with and grow in will you be loyal to the clan: Yep, just doing this for the gore not to get obsessed RE: ohkay, sorry Well, the Q&A forum is the only proper place to put your questions, and you have to wait for people to get to your question and respond accordingly. Good to see that your clan is growing well. Yup, the Grinder is a good weapon, and a whole lot cheaper than the FTB. Crystal Song (talk) 02:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: WTH I've put the reasons why I am targeting very clearly in bold at the top of your clan page. No, nobody told me about you specifically, I checked out all the clans in the Clans page, to see. Yes you have to be at least level 25 to start your clan. How did the mods and players let you create your clan if you didn't even meet that requirement? Rules are rules, and you have to meet them, or your clan will be deleted from here. Your clan shouldn't even exist in the first place - you hardly meet the requirements. I am preparing to delete all clans from here if they do not meet requirements, be it level requirement, or clan thread requirements. I'm not being biased here - I'm doing all of this fairly. This is very necessary, to prevent bound-to-fail clans from hanging around. Poorly established clans will not attract enough players to survive. Soon enough, the clans list will be full of noob clans that may be inactive. I intend to solve this problem now, by weeding out weaker clans. Even if I were to delete your clan, you can create it again when you meet all the necessary requirements. It's not as if you're never to come back. Have a nice day yourself. Crystal Song (talk) 09:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) PS: I had originally intended to delete all clans that didn't meet requirements TODAY, but the one week is put in as grace period. This is a good thing, and not something bad as you might be thinking. Learn to identify and appreciate grace periods. :Just so you know, deleted pages CAN BE RESTORED. I will delete your page if you do not hit the requirements, but when you do hit them, you can leave me a message to restore your clan article. I'm not trying to be funny here, deleting your pages just like that - but instead, removal of improper clans now is necessary. We cannot have improper clans here - they're more than likely to die off soon enough, cluttering up the clans page and causing even more problems for us admins here. We have to remove them, and until they have proven that they can survive as a clan, we cannot accept them. How they prove themselves = have a proper clan thread, meet level requirements etc. :I'm not a mod and I cannot ban you in Dead Frontier. Support what is right, and not what is popular. You do not need to stop speaking up just because the popular ideal is against you. :Again, this delegation is unnecessary, since we can restore your clan article here if it is deleted. I cannot help you in your clan thread though. The mods may or may not delete it. If it hasn't been deleted yet, chances are that it won't. This enforcing of rules on the Wiki is solely a move on the Wiki's part - it doesn't mean that it will happen as well in Dead Frontier. :You will be the leader of HELL HOUNDS whether your clan here gets deleted or not. Just work on your level and your clan thread, to prove yourself as a competent clan leader. :Best of luck. :Crystal Song (talk) 12:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Thank you. Your clan is not dead. It still exists in Dead Frontier's Clan Discussion forum, although not here. The Wiki is somewhat separate from Dead Frontier - DF does not run the Wiki; its players do. Deletion of your clan here does not necessarily mean deletion of your clan in DF. Your clan still lives on, and there is no need to create a new one. Once you hit the level requirements, leave me a message requesting a restore of the page. When I restore your article, everything that was in it prior to its deletion will be back. Now, just work on getting to level 25. Crystal Song (talk) 10:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Joining Sorry i'm not much of a clan person. Thanks it took me a while to make i don't mind if you want to make something like it. --Commander Chase 20:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks captain It was really no problem at all, Sgt. And like I told you in the CB, Tlim told me that you had reached the level requirement, and had requested your clan page be remade. (Captain Awesome Talk 08:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC)) THH hey people, i have now joined ODST. so plz do not send aMp's for THH by it no loner exists Story Hi just corrected all your spelling mistakes TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 13:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC)